Insanity
by DSCWin
Summary: Based on the episode marked Asylum, we see the three Winchesters battle it out in an abandoned metal institute where dark experiments had happened. Not my best summary. But Hope you enjoy this story. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any supernatural rights. the only thing I own is Christina. This is a work of fiction. Comment and Enjoy**

 **Dean's POV**

I silently scanned through Dad's leather bound journal searching for any clue as to where he might have disappeared to. Sam sat on the bed closest to him his cellphone pressed up against his ear. He was talking to one of our hunting friends that we had met throughout our lives.

"No, we just haven't seen him for weeks," Sam said his voice full of worry. "Just thought I'd call to see if you have seen him. Or heard from him." He cleared his throat. "Alright just give me a call if you do." He hung up his phone and set it beside him. He looked tired.

"No sign of dad then?" I asked him.

"Nobody has." He said with a sigh. "Caleb, Jefferson, Pastor Jim- nobody." I could tell he was upset just by the way he was sitting on the bed. "Anything in Dad's Journal?" I shook my head.

"Nothin'." I said and tossed the journal on the table I sat at. "I don't know, Sammy. As much as I hate to admit this maybe doesn't want to be found. At least not right now." I saw Sam roll his eyes. He was being a spoiled princess. Much more then our newly acquainted sister. "Where's Christy?"

"She went out to grab something to eat. Said she'll be back in a few." Sam said with a loud sigh.

"Did she take my car?" I asked searching my pants pockets for my Impala keys.

"No, she walked said she needed a breather." I shrugged. After a few minutes of silence we heard someone yelling.

"...Of course I sent the payment!" It was Christina's voice. It was weird hearing anger in her voice as apart of her normal soft ones. "Maybe you should ask your mother if she has it." She said opening the door and setting the paper bag on the table. Her eyes were narrowing as she closed the door behind her. "Well, Stan I have the receipt. I sent the payment last Friday." She was biting her lip as she closed her eyes and gripped the bridge of her nose. "Stan...Stan...Stan shut up and let...Bye Stan." She hung up the phone tossing it against the pillows of the bed barely missing Sam's head. She glared at us. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked reaching for the bag of food. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Just some responsibilities coming to bite me in my ass." She snarled. She walked over towards the bathroom and turned on the cold water. She splashed some water over her face. A small jingle filled our ears. I saw her head whip back. "If that's mine just ignore it."

"It's mine." I said. I looked down at my screen. It was another text message. I opened it and stared at the numbers on the screen. More coordinates. "Dad sent us some coordinates." I said and I saw both brother and sister look at me. "42, -89." I said

"Rockford, Illinois?" Christina asked drying her face off with a hand towel. I stared at her. _How in the hell did she know what those coordinates._

"How the hell-" I stammered trying to hide my amazement.

"I was board one summer and locked myself in my room studying coordinates." She said with a shrug. "After I became a hunter, those coordinate training paid off. Managed to find myself where I was on a map."

"There's no way you know every coordinate in the world." I said closing my phone and started to pack. "Hell I don't know if this does lead to Rockford Illinois."

I heard someone tapping on the laptop. I turned my head and saw Sam looking surprised then looked at me. "She's right." He said a smile on his face. "Why would dad send us there?"

"Maybe he's there." I said hopeful slamming my clothes in my duffel.

"Or maybe he's sending us out on another case without him." Sam said his eyes narrowing the amazement of our sister's superior knowledge long since gone.

"What difference does it make?" I asked throwing my jacket over my shoulder. "Dad sent me the text and now we're leaving."

"And we don't have any say in this?" Sam said pointing at our sister who was throwing her backpack over her shoulders.

"Sam, as much as I would love to sit here and wait for dad to show up," Christina said her hazel eyes looking up at Sam. "But maybe we should try Rockford. Maybe dad is there."

" _Et tu_ , Christy?" Sam said. "You're going into this blindly like Dean is. Are you really a good little solder to a man you never met?"

"Sam," I said my voice raising slightly. "Let's not argue. We have to go and that's final." Sam shot me a dark look and flung his things into his backpack.

~Insanity~

Rain streaked across my windshield only to be pushed aside by the wipers. Sam sat in the front seat scanning his laptop for any clues as to what might be in Rockford for dad to send me the coordinates. "Anything?" I asked glancing behind me just to smile at Christina who was fast asleep against the window.

"Yeah, a rookie cop went home one night after his shift, came home shot his wife then himself." I looked at Sam kind of convinced. "That's just what happened last week." He had my attention somewhat. I had most of my attention the road. "Back in '73 three high school students entered the Roosevelt Asylum only one kid left alive."

"I think there I seen a newspaper on that." I said reaching down beside me and handed it to Sam, who took it and flipped the leather covers. Sam quickly found the old newspaper and read it silently.

"'Three high school kids entered the Roosevelt's south wing. The only survivor says one of his friends went crazy and killed one of the friends before turning the gun on himself.'"

"So did Barney Fife go into the south wing of the mental institute?" I asked. Sam shot me a glance before shrugging.

"Maybe he's partner would know." Sam said his voice dark and low. I knew he didn't want to be sucked into another case, but he was desperate to find dad. All of us were.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of supernatural or the characters. The only characters I own are Christina and now Stan. Please comment and enjoy this work of fiction.**

 **Christina's POV**

The feeling of the car slowing down woke me up from a deep sleep. All my anger I had felt when we had left seemed to vanished when we pulled up to a bar, in Rockford Illinois. "I could for a drink." I said licking my lips. "I'm buyin'."

"We're not here to drink," I heard Dean say looking back at me. "We're here for a case." I lowered my shoulders before stepping out into the cool night air.

"Can I at least get a beer before we leave again?" I whined as I closed the backdoor. Dean shook his head slowly. I frowned.

"So what's the plan, Sammy?" He asked him.

"You be a nosy reporter and I'll come and shove you away." Sam said there was a glint in his eyes as he told us his plan.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You can make sure you're big brother doesn't get into a bar fight later." Dean smiled at me, I rolled my eyes. I hated feeling like a third wheel. But I guess that's what happens when you're not there for the beginning of it all.

"Can you at least tell me the case?" I asked my hazel eyes burning with curiosity.

"A cop blew his wife's brains out then his after his shift." Dean said. I thought about the mental picture and let out a gag.

"Dick." I said rolling my eyes. "So you're wanting to talk to the cop's partner then?" They nodded and I sighed. "You guys owe me a beer." I grumbled and slid back into the Impala. As I watched my brothers disappear inside ,Dean first followed after by Sam a few minutes later, I heard my phone start to jingle. I looked down at the name. "Hello." I said my voice low and my eyes narrowing.

"Chriss," came a familiar voice. It was the same voice I heard just hours ago back at the hotel we had been staying before driving to Rockford.

"Stan, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I'm in the middle of a case and I don't..."

"Chriss, I'm just wanting to let you know I'm getting married." My heart seemed to stop. _Stan, Married?_ "I know we tried to work things out over these last couple of years but Alex needs a mom. I'm not going to wait for you if you don't want to be in our lives."

"Stan," I said trying to still process what I just heard. "You know I'm trying to be a part of Alex's life. You know I'd do anything for you two, but something has come up and-"

"And that's the point Chriss." Stan's voice wasn't meant to be harsh but it came out that way. "There's always something coming up. I'm tired of the fighting too. Feel free to visit." He hung up his end of the phone call. I still had mine up against my ear still trying to relay what he had been saying. I leaned back and felt my heart break in two.

I looked over at the bar, it's neon sign like a beacon to my depressed world. _One beer,_ I told myself as I stepped outside again. _All I need is one beer._

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Insanity~

 **Dean's POV**

I stood outside of the bar waiting for Sam to come out, after he talked to the late cop's partner, when I saw Christina slowly emerged from the back of the impala her head and eyes low. "Christy, you okay?" I asked jumping to my recent job as older brother to find out the problem. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing her eyes filling up with tears.

"Oh, nothin'" she said glancing up momentarily up into my eyes then dropped her gaze again. "Just got a lot of stuff on my mind that's all."

"That ain't nothin'." I said and patted a picnic table that I sat on and she climbed up and sat down. "What's wrong? You can tell me I'm your brother."

"Now you say 'I'm your brother'." She joked with a small laugh. She let out a sigh and glanced in my direction. "My ex-boyfriend is getting married." She said her eyes darted from me to the bar. I could see she wanted to go in there and drink something to make her feel numb. "And I don't know if I'm allowed to wish that he doesn't or if I need to pretend to be happy for the guy."

"Okay, well, you're askin' the wrong brother for that, but I can tell you this much, if you're havin' these kind of doubts. Maybe you shouldn't have broken up with him." She sighed and leaned against my shoulder. Her blonde hair tickled my nose, and I moved my hand down her locks. "Okay, how about this. Tomorrow. I'll take you out and we'll get drunk. Deal?" She shrugged and nodded slowly. We heard the bar music get loud and then soft again. Christina sat up as Sam returned to us. "Shove me kind of hard back there," I said as we walked quietly back to the car.

"Had to make it convincing." Sam said I saw something flash over his eyes. He wasn't telling me the entire truth as we climbed in. I shot a worried glance behind me but it seemed Christina didn't want to dread on it as she just looked absently out the back window as we drove.

"What'cha find out?" I asked looking over at Sam.

"That they went into the south wing of the Asylum." Sam said placing a hand on the back of the bench seat. "That his partner was married for a few months, had normal wedding spats, and even talked about having kids."

"But he blew his wife's and his brains out." I said finishing the story. "So south wing of the Roosevelt Asylum. Guess we need to do some research on that. Who's interested?"

"I'll do it." Christina said softly her hazel eyes sparkling with the passing street lights. I pulled into the first vacant hotel and pulled into the parking lot.

"Home sweet home." I joked and we all got out.

~Insanity~

I woke up to typing and a soft whistle. I rolled over towards the sound and opened up a sleepy green eye. Christina's face was bright blue from the computer screen. Her eyes animatedly scanned the screen of the computer. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 5 in the morning. "Christy what are you doing up so early?"

She looked at me and went back to the computer typing wildly before looking back at me. "I couldn't sleep." She said closing the lid down on the laptop and headed for her foldaway bed. "Thought I'd do the research, chat with friends. Do a little online shopping. Basic girl stuff." I blinked as I stared at her. She was sitting like a kid does on Sunday school hands neatly folded on her lap her eyes staring off into space.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked knowing she was still wound up tighter then a tangled up kite. I heard her sigh and felt my bed bounce as she climbed in laying next to me. _I'm so glad that she's my sister, or this would be very awkward._ "Tell me more about this ex-boyfriend that you broke up with." I said sitting up and forgetting about sleep.

"Stan and I met when I was eighteen. He was a quarterback in high school, I was a cheerleader, you know typical high school cliches. Well, one night he asked me to marry him and I said yes. But it never felt right with him. We always fought, I hated his mother and visa versa. And because we moved in together I was helping make payments."

"Even after you two broke up?" I asked looking down at her confused. "And that's why you don't want him to get married?"

"No," I felt her sit up. "I don't know, what's wrong with me. I just don't see him with someone other then me." I let out a chuckle.

"You're definitely talking to the wrong brother." I said. "But, I do want you answer this question honestly." I saw her nod hesitantly. "Do you still love this guy?" The sparkle in her eyes told me everything. I'd seen that happen in a lot of girls eyes in my past. _She's still in love._ "You know what they say, 'long distance relationships are bad.'"

"I guess your right." She laid back down rolling so her back was facing me. My eyes closed and was about to fully drift asleep when I felt something wrap around my chest. "Thank you Dean, for being here for me."

I smiled down at her placing a protective arm around her shoulders. "That's what I'm here for." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to supernatural. Just Christina Winchester. That is all. This is a work of fiction. Enjoy and comment.**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I lazily opened my hazel eyes and glared at the sun. My laptop wasn't in the place I had placed it last night. I turned my head and saw Dean with someone in his bed. I lifted my head to see Christina's blonde hair covering her face. I let out a sigh and walked over towards the table and opened my laptop awaken it from its slumber.

A news article about a riot that broke out in the south wing of the asylum in 1964 lit up my sleepy screen. _I guess she can do research._ I thought and kept reading. A name was highlighted in the article Dr. Sanford Ellicott. In a small notepad that was left open, Christina typed. "Dr. Ellicott was performing meaningless experiments on the inmates. His body was never found but people still believe he was killed. His son James Ellicott is a psychiatrist in town. Might have to set up an appointment to try and find out more."

"Good idea." I breathed and I heard some movement in Dean's bed. Christina's messy blonde hair sat up and shook a little. I let out a chuckle and her face turned towards me. "Morning." I said with a smile.

"Shut up." She groaned sliding out of Dean's bed and grabbed her backpack on her foldaway. "Hope you like the research I found." She said before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

~Insanity~

I sat reading magazines in the office of Dr. James Ellicott. I had made myself an appointment and was now waiting for Dr. Ellicott to call me in.

"Sam Winchester?" He called from the opened door. I stood up and followed him sitting on the comfy black leather sofa that was in front of the window. "So what can I help you with today?" He said his voice was too kind.

I licked my lips before clearing my throat. "Well, I was doing some research about the Roosevelt Asylum riot and I was wondering if you're related to Dr. Sanford Ellicott by any chance."

"Yes, he was my father." Dr. Ellicott's face was full of curiosity as he looked at me. "Tell me about your interested in that riot." He asked.

"I'm a bit of a local history nut." I said with a smile. "Was...Was there something your father was doing to the inmates that wasn't normal?"

He shook his head. He could see through my facade. "If you're a local history nut you'd know it's nothing but a rumor trying to drag my family through the dirt." He said even though his voice was calm his eyes were dark. "Now back to you Sam, tell me what you're doing in Illinois?"

"I'm just traveling with my brother and sister." I said choosing my words carefully. Dr. Ellicott's head slowly nodded writing down something on his pad of paper.

"How long have you been traveling with them?" He asked.

"For a few months." I said with a shrug.

"And are you happy being with them?" He asked his dark eyes stared into mine. _Was he trying to reach into my soul?_ I thought.

"I'm not unhappy." I said lowering my shoulders. "I guess I'm tired of my brother being pushy and my sister's is too much of a coward to stand up for what she believes in." I said the truth was spilling out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"And why are you traveling?" He asked.

"To find our dad." The word dad stuck in my throat for a second before I could push it out. _Was I really wanting to find dad?_ "We're just worried about him."

"I see," Dr. Ellicott jotted down a few more notes before he set his pad of paper on the table in front of me. His hands folding in his lap. "Sam, what was your childhood like? Were you happy?"

I was stuck in between a rock and hard place. "I moved around a lot." I said after a few minutes. "Dad worked a lot usually leaving me and my brother in a hotel while we left for a few weeks. Then he'll return and we'd move again."

"What about your sister?"

"We didn't know we had a sister back then." I said with another sigh. "My brother and I just found her a few months ago while I was in college."

"I see...Now answer the second part of the question Sam. Were you happy as a child?"

I wanted to spill my guts right there. I glanced up at the clock. I'd sat in there talking with Dr. Ellicott for thirty minutes and I knew Dean and Christina were outside of the building waiting for me. "I have to go." I said getting ready to stand up.

"You were miserable weren't you, Sam?" Dr. Ellicott said and I relaxed back in the couch. "You were tired of the moving around. Tired of not having many friends. Being stuck in a car for hours on end to only have to be back in that car weeks later. Am I right?" I nodded. _God he's good. If he could tell I hunted monsters then he'll be a threat._ "Sam, I suggest you talk to your brother and sister about your problems. Then come back and see me in a week to discuss further actions."

 _Good luck on me seeing you._ I thought and stood up shook his hand and left.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Insanity~

 **Dean's POV**

I leaned against the building Sam had me drive him. Christina stood next to a hotdog vender ordering herself something to eat. She smiled and walked back holding two dogs and handed me on. "Extra onions, peppers, and chili sauce." She said handing me a can of orange soda. I graciously took the hotdog and soda. I looked up towards the top of the building.

"How long has he been in there?" I asked opening the can with on finger.

"About an hour." She said with a mouthful of the hotdog. She swallowed hard and took a drink of her Dr. Pepper. "But you know these Psychiatrists. If you're in and out within that time, it's usually because they didn't like the way you were acting."

"And you know this, how?" I asked taking a bite of the hotdog. Flavors erupted in my mouth. _I love vender dogs._ I thought with a smile on my face.

"I spent some time in there, growing up." She said and shoved the small bite she had left into her mouth. I shot her a questionable look but she shook her head, she wasn't wanting to talk about it. "Sam's coming." She said and I tossed the rest of my hotdog into my mouth and followed them back to my Impala that was parked down the street.

"What took you so long?" I asked tossing the now empty can of soda into the trash.

"Kept asking questions." Sam said sliding into the front seat. Christina jumped into back and I into the front. "But I do have some information. Dr. Sanford Ellicott did do something that even his son wasn't too proud of."

"Really?" I asked and Sam nodded. "'kay looks like we're going to the Asylum then."

"To find and burn the bones of Dr. Ellicott?" Christina asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Am I going to have be stuck in the car?"

"Not with your extra onions." I said with a smile. And she slugged me in my arm. We all chuckled and drove towards the Asylum. I glanced over at Sam who looked upset. I wanted to ask what was troubling him but I thought better of it.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kind of a short and sloppy chapter. I might go back and fix it later but right now I have a lot on my mind. I don't own anything supernatrual only Christina. Please comment and Enjoy this work of fiction.**

 **Christina's POV**

I felt my throat tighten as we arrived at the mental institute. Something twitched uncomfortably in my stomach as I stood outside the chained up doors. Something flashed in my memory of somewhere with ivy growing up the walls. The words Metal and Institute flashed in my mind and I felt myself take a shaky step and stopped against the impala. Dean and Sam looked over at me as I tried to slow down the shakes.

"You gonna be alright?" Dean asked opening up his trunk and lifting the false bottom to his collection of weapons. I nodded.

"This place just gives me the creeps." I said stammering. My hands shook as I grabbed a shotgun and some rock salt filled bullets.

"You can stay in the car if you don't feel comfortable." Sam said as I turned around. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just got the pre-hunt jitters." I smiled hoping it would cover up my lie. It did and I sighed following close behind my brothers who had flashlights turned on and we walked in.

The hallways were littered with broken stretchers, broken chairs, broken filing cabinets and dust. I looked around as I expected to see someone in that place. I turned around and ran until I was nearly tripping over their feet. _Why was I so scared of this place? Why am I nervous about metal institutes?_ My hazel eyes looked around and heard a soft tapping from a room on my left. I shot a glance at my brothers before slipping behind the door as quiet as possible.

"So you do you think is a hotter psychic," Dean's voice had faded in the hallway as I traveled further inside the room. They clearly didn't notice I sneaked away. I froze when I heard the banging once again. I took a nervous step inside a large office room. The noise pounded again. I looked behind me before walking further in the room. As my foot entered the floor and as I was falling into a dark room below my mind screamed at me. _You idiot! Why did you leave Sam and Dean?! They're not going to feel sorry for you if you get yourself killed._

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Insanity~

 **Sam's POV**

It was oddly quiet as Dean and I walked further down the hallway. I glanced around and grabbed Dean's jacket. "Where's Christy?" I asked. The look I got from my brother was a mix of anger and fear.

"Bitch," he swore under his breath. He held his sawed off shotgun and we walked back the way we had gone. No sign and he kicked opened a door that he knew wasn't opened before. "Christy?" He called. There wasn't any answer. He rolled his eyes and walked inside the room with me following closer behind him. "Keep your eyes open for anything." he ordered. Something flared up deep in my chest. _More orders?_ _Does he think I'm an idiot?_

"Of course." I muttered and searched around the room, flashing my light in the office room. "Dean." I ran over towards a large hole in the ground. I looked down and shone my light down. It looked like holding cells.

"Find her?" He called from inside the other room.

"No, just some holding cells in the basement."

"Well, keep an eye for her. She couldn't have gotten too far." More orders. He was sounding a lot like dad and it was driving me crazy. _Does he think for himself? Does do everything by the book? Is he really the good soldier?_ I understood the orders too. I walked out of that room and walked down the hall, Dean quickly followed now more anxious to burn this ghost or demon or whatever might be hiding in here. "Dean," I said. He stopped and stared at me his green eyes flaring. "I'm sure she's-" something moved in the large room, we carefully walked. Dean nodded and raised his shotgun to his shoulder and I quietly walked over towards a upturned stretcher.

I saw someone move their head. I looked again at Dean who was ready to pull the trigger, I slid my hand silently through the air and gripped the stretcher and pulled it. A girl about seventeen stood up and shielded her eyes.

"Please don't shoot." She cried as Dean lowered his weapon quickly. "You have to help me find my boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any rights to Supernatural. The only thing I own is my character Christina, and some other characters. I will be putting them in a separate story marked "Characters of Supernatural" with a description on all them so you know who to look forward to. Please enjoy and have a wonderful time reading. Please comment and enjoy again!**

I let out a deep breath as she looked scared we might hurt her. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." The girl seemed to relax but she still had the fear in her eyes. "What's your name and why are you here?"

"Kat," she said nervously tugging at her sweater. "My boyfriend Gavin thought this would be fun to go and I followed him in here. Now I can't find him."

"Alright," Dean said walking towards her and gently gripping her arm. "There's an Impala outside. Go out to there. Sam and I would find your boyfriend."

"No, I'm not going out there alone. I have to find Gavin." Kat's eyes were burning now. Dean looked at me and I shrugged.

"Alright, you will stay with me, while Sam looks for your boyfriend."

"Do you think that's safe?" Kat asked as she walked behind Dean staying way to close.

"Nothing's safe, but he can take care of himself." I heard Dean say before I turned a corner and walked down towards the southern wing. My shotgun in one hand while my flashlight was in the other.

 **End of Sam's POV**

Insanity~

 **Christina's POV**

I felt myself being lifted into a sitting position. My eyes blinked open only to get face to face with a man whose eyes were gray and empty. He wore a dark blue uniform and his hair was long and greasy. I was scared but the man didn't seem to attack me. His hand gently touched my face sending goosebumps and shivers down my arm.

"Run." He whispered into my ear. His breath was remarkably hot for a ghost. His touch faded and vanished leaving me taking in a deep breath. I heard movement from above me. I couldn't believe I'd left my brothers. How was I going to explain why I did. I wouldn't surprise me if Dean or Sam makes me stay in the car, or hotel while they hunted.

I felt my legs shake underneath my weight as I stood up. I tried to find a way out of the room when I felt someone hold my head. Sparks were flying around me.

"Don't worry," said a voice. "I can make all the pain go away."

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Insanity~

 **Dean's POV**

I had let out a sigh as I walked down the halls of this asylum. Two things ran through my mind, one was where room 137 was and where the Hell my little sister disappeared to. _I swear she's going to be stuck in a hotel room forever if she keeps this up._ I kicked over a table when I saw something fall to the floor. A briefcase. I gave a smile and picked it up with shaking hands. I unlatched the clasp that closed the very rotted leather and saw hundreds of loose papers. _Now to call my trusty research buffs...oh I forgot one's watching the two teenagers while the other is M.I.A._ I hated doing research as much as next guy, but when it comes to it. I knew I had to do my job, and I did it with a very exaggerate eye roll.

 **End of Dean's POV**

~Insanity~

 **Sam's POV**

The two teenagers and I walked down the hall for a while until I came to a door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "We're going to die aren't we?" The boy, Gavin, said his voice shaky. _So much for boyfriend material._

"No, we're not going to die." I said trying to remain as calm as possible. "We're just going to have to wait it out here." I forced a smile and walked back over towards the hallway and peered down. I swallowed hard and licked my lips when I saw how empty it was.

"But what if those ghost things come back?" Gavin asked his already pale face more pale.

"That's what this is for." I said lifting my shotgun. "This will protect us from ghosts."

"Ghost are afraid of buckshot?" Gavin asked. He was now starting to act and sound like a boyfriend then a sissy. "What kind of freaks are you and your brother anyways?"

"The kind that's saving your ass." I snapped turning around. "And we aren't freaks. We're just like you and Kat here. We know about these things 'cause we seen them." My phone buzzed in my jacket. I picked it up and saw Dean's name flashing on the screen. "Hello?"

"Sammy," his voice was barely audible from the static, _I hate these places_. "Get down to the basement. I found Christy and I know where Dr. Ellicott's hiding." The call cut out. I had lost service and I looked back at Kat and Gavin.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Kat asked her eyes wide.

"That was Dean. He found our sister and where we can make sure nobody else dies here." I turned to walk away but I felt someone grip my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Kat. "You can't come. It's too dangerous."

"Do you have to leave?" She asked. She was scared. "What if those ghosts come back while you're gone?"

"Does either of you know how to use a shotgun?" I asked not happy with the thought I had to give up my weapon.

"No," Gavin scuffed.

"I do." Kat said and blushed with the look on Gavin's face. "My dad took me skeet shooting a few times." She said with a shrug.

"Alright then here you go." I said and handed her my weapon. She took it and placed it close to her chest. I nodded and turned and carefully turned down the hall. I walked a few feet before finding a set of stairs that lead down to the basement. I took a breath to steady myself and walked down.

The basement was cool and stale. It smelled like death. As I walked down the hall my foot fell on something hard. I glanced down and saw the shotgun that Christina had before we left to go inside. I slowly picked it up and opened up the chamber. It was empty. "Christy?" I whispered as I took the gun and walked inside a room to my left. As I turned to leave I saw something in the room across from me that made my heart stop. Christina was laying in the middle of the floor her eyes shut and her breathing was very shallow. "Christy." I ran into the room and fell to her side.

She twitched and let out a moan before falling still again. I searched for my phone when I couldn't find Dean anywhere. When I pulled out my phone I gritted my teeth. No service. I looked down at Christina before I pulled her towards the corner of the room and stood up. That's when I saw him. Dr. Sanford Ellicott. His eyes golden and his face gray. A large gash was on the side of his head. _It was probably what had killed him_ , I thought before I felt his hand to my temple.

"Don't worry," his voice was strange as he spoke. Sparks seemed to fly from his fingers and into my brain. "I'm going to make you all better."

 **End of Sam's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any rights to Supernatural. This is a work of fiction and my character Christina is my creation. Please enjoy the last chapter of Insanity. Thanks for comment and enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

My eyes were wide as I read the reports. " _Dr. Sanford Ellicott's assistant claimed of a secret basement facility he would disappear to with one or more of the 'unstable' of inmates._ " I shook my head as flipped the pages to find a list of twenty names or so of inmates Dr. Ellicott. Had worked on. "All work and no play," I said to myself with a chuckle. "Makes you a very dull boy." Let out a sigh. I grabbed my cellphone and groaned. No service. _Great,_ I grumbled as I left the room.

I carefully poked my head out before walking down the hallway my feet scraping on the linoleum it sent me on edge thinking there was something or someone following me. I forced myself to relax as I started to get closer to where Sam was with the two kids, but as soon as I was just a foot or so away the wall exploded in a mixture of drywall and dust. _Who's shooting at me!_

"Hey it's just me!" I screamed as I searched myself for any bullet wounds. Nothing. I shook my head away from the dust and piece of drywall that seemed to setting in my nest of hair. I crawled to the corner and peeked around it. Kat was holding the shotgun in her hands and she looked spooked.

"Sorry," she squeaked as she watched me climb to my feet my face still over the corner. "I thought you were a ghost."

"Well," I stammered feeling the anger and embarrassment of being shot at by a girl creeping across my face. "I'm not!" I brushed off my jacket and noticed Sam wasn't there. "Where's Sam?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"He said he got a call from you." Gavin said placing an arm around Kat to steady her. "Said you found your sister and something about ending all these killings here."

"Did he say were I was?" I asked feeling something knot up in my stomach.

"In the basement." Kat said eyes full of fear.

"Okay, you guys stay here and shoot whatever comes here." I rounded the corner only to turn back around my eyes serious. "Unless it's me, Sam or a girl with blonde hair." They nodded and I left left my feet navigating through the maze of used hospital supplies and I found the door towards the basement. "Sammy, Christy, here I come." I walked down the steps my hand gripping my shotgun tightly in my hand.

~Insanity~

"Sammy!" I whispered harshly taking a cautious step towards an open metal door. I looked up and down the hallway before I poked my head in. "Christy!" My sister's frame leaned up against the corner her face was pale and something dark was stuck to her face. I took a quick few steps to her and lifted her head gently. She was alive, barely. "Sam!" I called again looking around. I looked down at my sister's face and saw she was trying to open her eyes.

"Dean?" She groaned her eyes barely opened. "What are you...why is the room spinning?" I let out a sigh of relief as I helped her back into a more comfortable sitting position. She was trying to keep her eyes open as her head looked to be heavy for her to keep up. "Are you mad at me?" She asked placing her had back on the wall her eyes closing.

"A little." I said looking around the room. "Don't go off like that again." She nodded slowly and she relaxed. Her eyes gradually opening again. "Where's Sam?" I asked her as she rubbed her eyes and winced at the side of her head. She brought her fingers back but they were clean.

"I don't know," she sighed looking up at me, her hazel eyes glazing over before she blinked them clear again. "I just remember walking into a room, falling, waking up to someone whispering run to me. Then waking up to see you." She griped my shoulder and pushed herself to her feet her back still up against the wall.

"Do you think you can get to the upstairs by yourself?" She shrugged.

"Just give me a few minutes to clear my head and then I'll see." She had the same stubbornness as me. I just let out a sigh and took a step towards the hallway again.

"Sam!"

"What?" I nearly jumped out of my shoes as he had just appeared without a sound. He looked to be alright as he didn't look hurt as Christina.

"Come on," I said shaking my head a bit. "Take her upstairs. And then come back. We need to find a secret room, the good Doctor used to do his creepy ass experiments on the inmates."

"Look, Dean," Sam said taking a step towards me. "I've already looked in here. There's no room or door."

"That's why I said secret door." I said with a smile. I rapped my knuckles against the walls seeing if there were any hollow spots. "Take this and take her out of here." I handed him my shotgun as I continued to rap on the walls. I heard the gun getting ready to fire. I slowly turned. Sam was pointing the gun at me. "What are you doin' Sammy?" I asked as his eyes went dark. I glanced at Christy who struggled to stay standing up. _She won't be able to help me or protect herself._ "You know that's full of rocksalt. It ain't gonna kill me." He fired the gun. I felt myself being shot through the wall. _At least I found the secret operating room_. I thought wincing at the pressure in my chest.

"No," I heard him whisper. "But it will hurt like Hell."

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I felt my breathing quicken as Sam fired the shotgun into Dean. I saw Dean flying through the wall. He glanced at me then pointed at me, his eyes narrowing. "You'll be next." He said. He turned and walked into the room where I could hear Dean cursing softly. I shook away the spins as I took my unstable steps towards the hole that was in the wall. This wasn't Sam. This is not how he supposed to be like. "I'm tired of your orders." He said kicking Dean in the stomach. Dean groaned and I felt myself start to shake.

"Really, you hate me that much?" Dean asked closing his eyes as he reached for his pistol. _Dean's going to shot Sam?_ I thought my eyes widening. "Alright fine. Here." He handed the pistol the barrel still pointing at him. "Works a lot better then rock salt." He groaned. Sam threw the shotgun down and gripped the pistol. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. _He was really going to shoot Dean?_ I tried to move my legs again, but they wouldn't budge.

I could hear Sam mumbling something about how he wanted to do this for years. I heard him pulling back the hammer and I heard the click of the trigger going down. But there was no discharge sound. No sound of a bullet case hitting the ground. I saw his body tense up and I could hear Dean laugh. "Not going to hand you a loaded gun." Dean said swinging his leg against Sam's and I watched Sam fall hard on the ground, Dean's pistol clattering on the ground. Dean quickly sat up and sent a closed fist across Sam's face knocking Sam out cold.

"Dean." I muttered finally able to move my legs. I stumbled into the room nearly falling the floor when I felt someone catch my arm. Dean looked down and forced a smile. "I thought you were going to kill him or he was going to kill you."

"Nearly did." He winced as he rubbed his chest tenderly. "Come on, let's find this insane doctor and get this nightmare over with." I nodded slowly and walked unsteady over towards faded ripped curtains pulling them down the bar that held them. Dean was doing the same thing when his foot caught on a small cabinet next to a table of equipment. I looked over my eyes scanning the tools. Something flashed in my mind as I saw four or five doctor's their faces covered in green operating masks. One of them held a leather headband with two metal plates.

"This isn't going to hurt," the voice echoed as I felt something sliding down my face. "Christy! Christy!" I shook my head as Dean's face appeared his eyes trying to find out what the hell was wrong with me. "You still with me?" He asked. I felt my head nod fast and I looked around, remembering where I was. The cabinet doors were open and I let out a gag as the rotting smell of a body flew over me.

"Is that-" I asked covering my mouth and nose with my arm. "Dr. Ellicott?"

Dean nodded. "What's left of him anyways." He said. He walked over to his duffel bag that he had placed next to Sam's unconscious form before tossing me a tube of salt while he held a bottle of Kerosene. I walked over to the body breathing through my mouth as I sprinkled a generous amount of salt over the rotting corpse. I shivered as I felt something brush passed me. Dean felt it too as he drenched the body with the kerosene. "Stand back." He said and I took a step back.

"Relax," the voice sent shivers up my back as I turned around just as the ghost of Dr. Ellicott gripped my head again with his cold fingers. I tossed some salt at him and he cried out in pain covering his face as if he had been sprayed with acid. I stumbled to the floor and crab crawled to Dean who picked me up and pulled me behind him just ad Dr. Ellicott ran and placed his fingers on Dean's temples.

Blue sparks raced down Dean's head and I heard him cry out in pain. He had dropped his lighter on the ground as he did. I jumped towards the lighter my small hands gripping onto the small metal box. I flicked it twice and the wick caught sending a small flame into the air. I didn't hesitate to send the flame towards the kerosene soaked body lighting it up instantly. Flames danced up and down the body of Dr. Ellicott and I turned and watched as the ghost of him slowly began to change into burning embers. Dean rolled away as the ghost fell to the ground and disappeared into dust.

"You okay?" Dean asked as I leaned back against the wall letting out a forced sigh. I nodded.

"The room has stopped spinning." I said letting out a chuckle. I saw him smiling too as he climbed to his feet. I gripped his outstretched hand and stood up watching the body burn in the metal box. "No wonder nobody found his body." I said thinking back to the news article. If nobody could find this place, there was noway in hell they were going to find it in there." Dean nodded and we both turned as we heard a groan coming from the other room. Sam's face looked up at us, dried blood under his nose.

"Is that-"

"The roasting body of one Dr. Sanford Ellicott." Dean said walking over to Sam and helped him to his feet. I smiled as I watched them hug it out. Then they looked over at me who bent down to pick up the salt and kerosene bottle before tossing them into the duffel bag. "I think we all need to get out here now." Dean said groaning the pain that was in his chest. We all nodded.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Insanity~

 **Sam's POV**

It was a welcomed relief to be standing out in the early evening air, the soft breeze felt good on all of our sweaty faces. Kat and Gavin stood in front of us. Both of them relieved they had survived the ordeal. "Thanks for helping us get out." Kat said looking nervously at the ground and smiled as Gavin wrapped his arm around her. "Do you think we would be able to talk about this?"

I shook my head. "Nobody's going to believe you." I said bluntly. "The best thing to do is to act as though this never happened." Kat nodded and turned around walking to Gavin's silver car that was parked behind us. We watched them enter their car and drove away. The sound of the trunk closing made me look back. Dean had one of his hands still on his chest. "Sorry about what I said back there, and for shooting you."

"No, understand." Dean said leaning up against his car's frame. I turned my head to see Christina standing her arms wrapped around herself still looking over the asylum we had just survived in. She slowly turned around and looked up at us. She looked confused about something but could sense a question coming that she shook her head gently. "Come on." Dean said walking opening up the driver side door. "I need some sleep."

"Me too." I said walking over to the other side and slid inside the passenger side. Christina nodded silently and slid in the back. As soon as she had closed the door she was already fast asleep.

~Insanity~

We slept all through the night. All three of our bodies were achy and sore. We all had bruise and cuts that were going to be tender to touch for a few weeks. It was nice to be able to sleep through the night and not have nightmares. Someone's phone was ringing besides my head. I opened up an eye and stared at Dean's cellphone. "Dean, get your phone." He grumbled in his sleep before falling back to sleep. The phone continued to ring and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached over and stared at the number. There wasn't a name just a number. "Hello?" I asked not hiding my sleepy voice.

"Sam?" The voice was low and I instantly sat up my eyes wide.

"Dad."

 **End of Sam's POV**


End file.
